bullied
by ULRICH619
Summary: lil has been bullied at school and kimi is shown the bad repercussions of how words can hurt, then kimi gets an idea of how to help lil out. will it work? T/L story ONE SHOT... MAYBE


Bullies: when enough is enough

tommy , lil, phil , kimi 16

lil's pov

my name is Lillian Deville and I have been bullied since I started high school. I go to school with my brother phil and my best friends tommy and kimi. About ninety

five percent of the girls in my school call me names or laugh at me cause of the way I look or dress or my hair, hell I have even been made fun of cause of my

brother. Its gotten to the point where I have started cutting. Just to try to escape everything. This torment happens everyday. When I do go to school I wear long

sleeve shirts and hoodies to hide my arms. The sad thing is I just dont know how much more I can take. Ive tried talking to people like teachers and my parents but

they all keep telling me its just how kids are or just ignore them. Well im living proof that this kind of thinking is pure bullshit. Right now im sitting in my room

dragging a razor blade. slowly across my forearm. The pain is sudden but subsides the anguish for a little while any way. With tears in my eyes I think to my self

"please god, if you ever listen to me ever let it be right now... just let this stop! Please" I grab a bandage and wrap my arm up and pull my sleeve back down. When I

hear a knock at the door. "who is it?" I yell. "its kimi, can I come in?" she says leaning against the door trying to turn the knob. I walk over and unlock the door. "hey

kimi whats up?" I ask hugging her with the arm that's not cut. "nm hey are you ok? you didn't come to school again today and phil and tommy are worried sick about

you as am i" kimi asks sitting on my bed. " I understand why you and phil are worried sick but tommy? Why is he worried sick?" kimi shakes her head looking at the

floor. "are you stoned or stupid girl? He is in love with you!" my face burns. "get the fuck outta here, no way does he like me in that way" I chuckle trying to play it

off. "oi vay you are blind" she says face palming and falling back onto my bed. "ok ok I will play your game, gimme one reason I should think he does" kimi shoots up

and lists reasons in rapid fire "he always blushes when he sees you and spaces out when you talk, he sticks up for you all the time when those skanks talk shit on

you, he is constantly asking about you to phil, he always tries to cheer you up, need I go on hell you were each others first kiss I mean come the fuck on Lillian think,

this boy loves you" I sit in silence thinking back and realizing all the things that kimi said were true. I can feel the tears starting to come on. "he cant love me, who

would, im worthless, fat, ugly, stupid, and no one loves me or wants me" I scream out full on crying as I fall into kimis lap. Kimi tries to calm me down. I decide to

show her how I have been dealing with all the bullshit. " kimi I want to show you something but please don't freak out" kimi nodded and turned towards me as I

rolled up my sleeve and showed her my heavily scarred arms. "jesus marry and fuck lil!" kimi screamed grabbing my arm. "i start to cry again "please dont freak." I

cant not say anything Lillian that is just fucked up" kimi says reaching for her phone. I grab her wrist " ill stop just please don't tell anyone" kimi shakes her head "im

sorry lil I cant just sit by and let you do this anymore so im gonna call the one person who just might be able to pull you outta this shit for good" I nod and let her get

her phone and dial a number. She walks out into the hallway and when she finished the call she walks back in and only says one sentence "he is on his way and you

have to tell him why this happened" I look at her with a puzzled look and ask "kimi... who did you just call?" she leans against the door way and says very coldly "oh

you'll see"

about five or so minutes later I hear a knock at the front door downstairs. My brother answered it. And I hear his name. "hey tommy what's up?" my blood runs cold

when I hear him say "wheres lil?" I look at kimi as she smiles back at me "shes up hear in her room tommy" I can hear his foot steps drawing closer and I cower in

the corner of my bed against the wall. "where is she?" he asks coming to the door way looking at kimi. She points at me and closes the door behind her. "ok lil this is

your intervention" I look up at both of them. "why are you doing this kimi?" I ask trying not to cry again. " because I want you to stop this and this seems like the

only way without having you coded three zero two" tommy looked stunned at kimi "no no your fucking kidding me right? lil suicidal? No fucking way!" kimi stared

coldly at me "show him or I will" tommy sat on the edge of my bed and offered me a hand. I took it with out a second thought as my face began to burn. Kimi

chuckled at that sight. "lil please tell me you didnt do anything stupid" he tells me tears are now forming in his eyes. Those gorgeous brown eyes of his. " im so sorry

tommy" I start to cry again as I roll my sleeve up. I can see the anger and pain in his eyes grow more intense the further I go. "lil jesus christ why would you do

this?" he said grabbing my arm. "i don't know I felt alone, in pain and the things they say to me in school, I just wanted it to stop" yet over my own sobs I look over

and he is crying. Kimi walks over and rubs tommys back. "tell her tommy and you know what im talking about" tommy looked at her and nodded. He the looked me

dead in the eyes. And sighed "lil seeing you hurt yourself hurts me more then you will ever know, because Lilian DeVille I... I love you, I just wished I had told you

sooner" at that very moment my heart felt like it caught fire. "tommy why do you love me? Im just soo" his head shot up "so what? Beautiful, gorgeous, smart,

funny, all around awesome person, lil I love you for who you are your my best friend and it kills me to see you like this, to hell with what those skanks say at school..

FUCK EM THEY DONT MATTER!" im in total shock just trying to comprehend what I just heard. "tommy I..." feel the tears coming back as he gets up shaking his

head. "YES TOMMY I LOVE YOU IM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I WAS WEAK AND SCARED" I scream lunging for him. " I love you, I love you tommy I have

loved you for so long and never dreamed that you felt the same way just please stay with me" he looked at kimi and she smiled and nodded. I looked up at him as he

wiped my tears away and looked at me with a very loving but serious expression, his eyes were serious but I could see love and pain in them. "there will be no more

cutting yourself do you understand me" I nod "if you have a problem you will not hesitate to call either me or kimi do you understand me" I nod again. "good" he

smiles as he leans in and kisses me "oh my god this is the feeling I have been missing all the bullshit, all the pain just melted away" I say to my self melting into his

embrace. When the kiss breaks he leans in and whispers "i love you soo much lil please dont EVER scare me like this ever again" I nod and wipe the remaining tears

off my face, " ill be right back, im going to grab a change of clothes from my house so I can sleep here cause you are in no condition to be left alone." he says

heading for the door. "oh wait I forgot something" he said quickly turning around. "what" I ask watching him approach me again "this" he leaned in and kissed me

again " I forgot to kiss the most important women to me and the person I love more then anything goodbye" he said before quickly kissing my forehead and leaving.

"kimi are you mad at me?" I ask turning to her. She sighs "yes but not as mad as tommy was" I look away fearing tears falling again "why did you do that to me?"

kimi snapped "because that boy loves you more then anything and I knew you loved him to, and if anyone could make you see the error of your ways he could" I

nodded "your right kimi, you know after what just happened I realize that love is a very powerful thing" she nodded "you can say that again" tommy said as he

reentered the room holding a duffel bag. I talked to your mom and im staying with you tonight, I think a night of me holding you would do you some good" he said

making himself comfortable next to me. I agreed and he wrapped his arms around me for the first time in many months I felt safe, secure and loved. No pain, no

bullies no anguish just love and peace.

Before I knew it I fell asleep in his arms. I woke up a couple hours later. Kimi had gone home and tommy was still holding me. I could feel my face burning again. I

kissed him and whispered " I love you more then you will ever know tommy, thank you" before nestling back into his arms again . I must admit I loved this feeling

and never wanted it to end. The only thing I feared was school now but this moment is where Im staying for as long as I can. I will cross that bridge when I get to it.

A/N this is a one shot but im thinking about writing what happens at school now that she is with tommy and adding a little kimi/phil to the mix. Hmmm oh well review please, be nice inappropriate flames will not be tolerated!


End file.
